A space frame is a truss-like, lightweight rigid structure constructed from interlocking struts in a geometric pattern. Space frames usually utilize a multidirectional span, and are often used to accomplish long spans with few supports. They derive their strength from the inherent rigidity of the triangles used in the frame structure. Typically, a system of parallel axial chords is braced by multiple struts intersecting them at different angles, referred to herein as “oblique strut tubes.” These nodes, where struts are fastened together, should utilize connector structures that are strong enough not to fail under the considerable stresses involved.
Many connector designs for connecting multiple rods or struts are known to the art, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0011983, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,693, 5,820,168, 4,352,511, 6,409,228, 3,070,923, 6,056,240, 6,892,502, 1,760,883, 3,668,754, 5,350,201, 5,448,868, 3,459,234, PCT Publication No. WO 96/33787 and Japanese Patent Abstract JP 11182026.
All references identified herein are incorporated herein by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith for purposes of written description and enablement.